Lo que podría ser y no es
by Laura Sommeils
Summary: Siempre que están juntos, ya sea entrenando con la espada o comiendo el almuerzo a orillas del arroyo, a Luke le inquieta un poco, la manera en que Percy lo mira.


Disclaimer: Este universo pertenece a Rick Riordan.

No tiene spoilers, I mean, los únicos datos salen del 1º libro.

Fic de dedicado a Vrydeus, porque mientras esperaba a que me viniera la inspi para terminar tu regalito de Navidad, me vino esto. Y cada Luke&Percy que escriba tiene que ir dedicado a vos ;3

* * *

A Luke le gusta Percy, en serio, realmente le gusta.

El muchacho no es un creído (no va diciendo por allí "Hey, tú, sí, tú, mi papi es Poseidón, muéstrame más respeto") sino que al contrario, pareciera como si aún le costase entender lo importante que es para la humanidad. Se mueve a pasos inseguros por el campamento, con la remera naranja que aún no termina de sentarle del todo y la mirada confusa. Es gracioso que siempre observa a los puestos de arquería y frunce el ceño, como preguntándose si algún día dejará de disparar flechas a la cola de Quirón.

Entrenan todos los días mientras el mundo los mira raro, como preguntándose si Luke está loco por acercarse a alguien de aquella descendencia. Y es que el miedo es una cosa absurda, que influye más sobre los ignorantes y cobardes. ¿Temer a una profecía, Luke Castellan? Nunca.

Le gusta entrenarlo porque, después de todo, el mocoso lo necesitará. No se puede ser un hijo de uno de los Tres Grandes sin esperar manadas de monstruos tocándote a la puerta todos los días. Eso lo ha aprendido, por las malas, pero lo ha hecho.

Le gusta entrenarlo porque, sabiendo lo que le hará, espera que Percy sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir a ello.

En el fondo, no pierde la esperanza de que le de la espalda a su padre y se una a su lado. Podrían ser amigos, se dice, mientras cruzan espadas con el ardiente sol de verano sobre sus cuerpos. Podrían serlo, pero, esta vez, de verdad.

Siempre que están juntos, ya sea entrenando con la espada o comiendo el almuerzo a orillas del arroyo, a Luke le inquieta un poco, la manera en que Percy lo mira. Así, con esos ojos verde mar, el brillo del sol haciéndolos más claros y algo que no sabe definir acariciándole la iris.

No es malo, se dice para tranquilizarse. No, para nada, de hecho, como que le gusta un poco. Muchos lo han mirado de diferentes formas a lo largo de los años, pero nunca de la manera en que lo hace _él_.

Lo que es malo es que, se da cuenta, no quiere que deje de ser así. No quiere que Percy deje de mirarlo de aquella manera, y que le de vuelta el mundo.

Podrían ser amigos, se dice, mientras le ayuda a levantarse del suelo y le dirige una sonrisa perezosa, como preguntándose si el chico enfrente suyo es real. Podrían serlo, pero, esta vez, de verdad.

Por eso, al entregarle los zapatos con una mueca falsa y ver el rubor en sus mejillas ante su gesto, no puede evitar sentirse raro. Ajeno a sí mismo, un títere sin vida accionado bajo la disposición de Cronos.

El plan falla, la treta se descubre y Percy deja de mirarlo así, como si Luke fuera el único bote salvavidas en medio del Titanic. En cambio, su mirada es herida, ojos verde opaco, furiosos, como el mar rugiendo bajo la tempestad.

_Lo siento, Percy, en verdad lo siento_. Luke nunca se lo dice, pero espera que el muchacho se de cuenta. Porque tiene que darse cuenta, tiene que.

Podrían haber sido amigos, se dice, mientras se aleja con pasos firmes para no mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Podrían haberlo sido, pero, esta vez, de verdad.

_Podrían haber sido más que eso. _

De haber sido otra la historia, él podría seguir mirándolo así, ojos verde brillante y sonrisa perezosa mientras Luke acortara la distancia entre sus rostros, los labios rozándose antes de la colisión y sus corazones latiendo en una armoniosa sincronía.

Podrían haber pasado tardes de verano tirados en la costa de Long Island, con la brisa despeinándoles el cabello y Percy jalándole del cuello de la remera para acercar más sus cuerpos. Luke sonriendo contra su boca y pronunciando palabras indebidas mientras le lame el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, el chico frotándose contra su cuerpo.

Podrían haber sido más que cualquier otra cosa, podrían haber sido eternos, magníficos.

A Luke le gusta Percy, en serio, realmente le gusta. Por eso, odia con toda su alma el podría que nunca es.

* * *

Creo que en algún momento voy a hacer un AU de estos dos, que viven felices en un departamento en Nueva York follando como conejos y despertándose por la mañana haciéndose chupones (puff, soy una perver, i know xD). No sé de dónde ha salido, perooooooo, bueno, una empieza intentando terminar el Nico/Rachel que tiene empezado y Luke/Percy se mete en el camino :3 Luuuuuuuuke, ¿por qué no dejaste a Cronos y te quedaste con Percy para ser ñojka+pdoiaspdoa super cute? ¿Why?


End file.
